


It's Being Over For A Long Time

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: After Ellie tells the team about Jake's affair her and Tony head to Baltimore but on the way there Ellie confides in him about the truth of her marriage. Based on 13x9.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 7





	It's Being Over For A Long Time

"I'm so sorry Bish". Tony tells his colleague and friend as they drive along the highway to Baltimore.

"Tony you don't need to be sorry". Ellie tells her friend.

"Yeah I do because you don't deserve this". Tony replies as Bishop bursts into tears.

"It is ok it's being over for a long time now". Ellie replies still crying.

"What do you mean?". Tony asks his friend.

"Things have being strained for awhile ever since you and I brought down that assassin at the airport between that and all the secrets Jake kept from me and him literally saying outright that he hated how much NCIS changed me". Ellie informs her friend.

"I'm so sorry and I get things were strained but that is no excuse to cheat". Tony tells his friend as he puts the car in park before the pair get out and hug.


End file.
